Plus qu'un rêve
by BriKet-VeRt
Summary: Comme d'habitude, ils se disputent, se crachent pratiquement dessus. Mais pourquoi se détestaient-ils déjà? Izaki sort avec les membres du GPS et finit sa soirée plus aussi lucide qu'au début. Yaoi avec scène, Homophobe à éviter!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bon, c'est ma première fiic sur Crow Zero alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les maladresses. Euuuh... Je ne vous cache pas que Izaki est mon perso préféré dans ce film! Il est carrément génial je trouve *.***_

_**Allez, je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur le sujet ou je vais y passer la nuit! Bref, en gros, cette fiic se situe pas longtemps après Crow Zero I, quand Genji a gagné contre Serizawa et voilà... Bonne lecture, je ne vous retiens pas plus :)))**_

Un nouveau jour avait fait son apparition pour le lycée Suzuran. Malgré la guerre qui avait éclaté quelques jours plus tôt, les voyous qui faisaient office d'élèves n'étaient pas plus calmes qu'à leur habitude. Ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le toit de l'établissement à siroter des bières et à jouer à quelques jeux de cartes, les membres du GPS et les hommes de Serizawa mêlés. C'était au tour de Genji de jeter une carte et tout en la posant sur la table, il regarda Serizawa avec un sourire en coin.

"Alors, qu'est ce que ça fait de passer de chef à sous-fifre? ricana t-il

-Sous-fifre? Tu prendrais pas la grosse tête juste après m'avoir battu une fois? renchéri t-il tout en posant une carte supérieur à toutes les autres sur le paquet."

Shuta se leva d'un coup, balançant ses cartes sur la table d'énervement, tandis que Genji fit tomber sa tête en arrière, sur sa chaise, dégouté. Alors que Serizawa empochait le jack-pot, Tokaji qui avait tardé à arrivé fit son entré sur le toit l'expression tordu par la colère. Il s'approcha rapidement de son éternel chef: Serizawa.

"Je ne comprend pas pourquoi on devrait rester avec eux! Tu es beaucoup plus fort et tout le monde le sait, ce n'est pas la peine de..."

Mais le voyou à la chemise frivole le coupa alors qu'une autre partie de carte était lancée. Il avait encré son regard dans celui de son compagnon avant de dire, sérieux.

"Il m'a battu et c'est tout ce qui importe à Suzuran. D'ailleurs, c'est plus que suffisant."

Tokaji qui n'acceptait quand même pas la situation se dirigea illico vers le nouveau "Roi" de Suzuran et entreprit de l'attraper par le col mais Izaki se leva, lui lançant des regards perçant. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot pour comprendre que s'il touchait à Genji, le blond n'allait pas rester de marbre.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, le décoloré? Un problème? cracha Tokaji

-Pas encore. fit Izaki, faisant comprendre explicitement le sous-entendu"

L'éternel suivant de l'ancien chef de Suzuran ne mit pas longtemps à lâcher prise puis à se diriger vers la porte quand il entendit dans son dos Izaki dire:

"Franchement, qu'est ce qu'il a ce connard?"

Il fit volt-face à la vitesse de la lumière pour littéralement sauter sur le blond, collant leur deux torses l'un à l'autre de manière agressive. Il se plongea rapidement dans son regard, faisant en sorte que ses yeux expriment toute la colère qu'il avait en lui et il fallait être dupe pour ne pas la voir.

"Calme toi Tokaji, se risqua Shuta.

-Je laisserais personne m'insulter et encore moins toi!"

Sans retenu, il affligea au blond deux gros coups de poings dans le ventre et au visage auquel Izaki répondit sans attendre par un coup de pied retourné. Pas plus tard que quelques secondes après, toute l'armada de voyou se jetèrent sur eux pour les séparer avant que ça ne devienne inarrêtable.

Izaki qui était assis dans une des salles de classes à l'allure ravagé se faisait soigner par Shuta. Il lui appliquait une compresse baigné d'alcool à 90° tout en lui passant de la glace.

"Écoute, c'est rien alors lâche moi.

-Laisse moi faire si tu veux pas avoir une tête de boxeur dans deux heures."

C'est vrai que Tokaji n'y était pas allé de main morte puisque tout le contour droit de sa bouche avait prit une curieuse couleur rouge-violet.

"Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend à cet enfoiré à péter des câbles comme ça!

-Laisse tomber, de toute façon il devra s'y faire! Genji n'est pas prêt de quitter son trône. avait-il dit avant de se mettre à rire, faisant sourire le bond qui avait finit par faire une grimace à cause de sa douleur aux lèvres.

La nuit était déjà tombé alors que les deux lycéens étaient encore dans la même salle de classe en train de parler. Ils avaient fini par aller de sujet en sujet, oubliant totalement l'heure. Ce serait passé inaperçu si le portable de Shuta n'avait pas sonné, Genji au bout du fil.

"Allo?

-Ouai, c'est Genji. Ça te dit une partie de fléchette?

C'était la deuxième manière de dire: "Ça te dit qu'on aille prendre quelques verres?". Mais en moins explicite.

-Ok.

-Si Izaki est avec toi, demande lui aussi. Plus on est de fou, plus on rit non?"

Il avait raccroché. Shuta se tourna face au blond pour lui proposer directement et c'est avec plaisir qu'il accepta l'invitation, vu qu'il n'avait "rien de mieux à faire", selon ses dires.

Izaki et Shuta furent les derniers à arriver puisque Makise et Genji étaient déjà sur-place. Il n'y a pas besoin de dire qu'ils ont fini la soirée complètement saoul. Oui, après avoir parié une bonne dizaine de bouteilles aux fléchettes et après les consommations perso, sans oublier les paquets de clopes vidés tout au long des bières qui diminuaient. C'est sans pensée à la manière dont il allait rentrer que Izaki leva haut son verre remplit à raz bord sous les yeux de ses amis et qu'il le but d'un trait. Tous hurlèrent en claquant des mains, le félicitant sans aucune raison apparente mais en fallait-il dans leur état déplorable? Sûrement pas. Ils étaient bien trop bourrés pour comprendre ou réfléchir à quoi que se soit. Enfin de compte, le temps passa dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que la barman ne vienne les couper en plein fou-rire avec une phrase à laquelle ils ne voulaient pas penser.

"On va fermer les jeunes."

Et voilà, fin de la soirée.

Makise et Shuta s'en allaient devant puisqu'ils prenaient la même direction. Après un bref mouvement de la main, ils sortirent, laissant Genji et Izaki. Quand la porte claqua, le blond fit renverser sa tête en arrière, une clope non-allumé entre les lèvres. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les ré-ouvrir sous le coup de la nausé.

"P*tain, j'ai abusé j'crois. J'suis complètement déchiré."

Il commença à rire, suivit par Genji qui venait de tirer une longue latte sur sa cigarette qui crépita.

"Tu vas pouvoir rentrer "chef"?

-J'espère. Mais si j'atterris en taule, tu seras le premier au courant."

Ils rirent encore avant qu'Izaki ne tente de se lever, une main sur son front. Genji l'imita sans tarder et tout deux se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la porte. Une fois dehors, le léger vent froid les réveilla un peu et le blond prit une grande bouffé d'air frais pour réactivé son cerveau qui était en bugge prolongé. Il se retourna et se mit à marcher tout droit, la destination important peu, de toute façon, même s'il rentrait, il n'aurait sûrement pas pu dormir. D'abord, il avait longé la rue, passant devant divers bars et tabacs qui fermaient un à un. Ensuite, ce fut le fleuve emplit de bateaux agités et de pêcheurs qui venaient de se réveiller puisqu'il n'était pas loin de cinq heures du matin. Quand enfin un escalier faisant quitter le port où il s'était aventuré fit son apparition, c'est sans hésiter qu'il s'y engagea, montant jusqu'à la plate forme de bois qui menait aux maisons. Il marcha encore une bonne demi-heure, la clope toujours éteinte dans la bouche qu'il avait oublié, pour arriver devant un distributeur de boisson. Comme si la machine faite de métal avait parlé, il répondit (n'oublions pas qu'il est sous l'emprise de l'alcool):

"C'est vrai que je crève de soif."

Il se laissa tomber à même le sol en tailleur puis compta sa monnaie qui était plus que suffisante. Il fit glisser quelques pièces dans l'emplacement indiqué avant d'appuyer au hasard sur les touches lumineuses. Après un petit nombre de bruits étranges provenant du distributeur, une grande canette tomba dans sa main qu'il avait déjà placé dans le trou. Il regarda la marque avant de faussement sourire.

"Bière."

A l'instant où il appuya sur la capsule et qu'on entendit le gaz siffler par la petite ouverture, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien raisonna.

Fin

**_Voilà mon début! J'vous le dit? Allez je vous le dit! Encore une fois, je voulais que se soit une histoire en un chapitre! Mais je me suis prise dans l'histoire et je l'ai continué. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'en étais à trois chapitres... T.T _**

_**Bon, à tout de suite!**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voiliii voilouuuu! Bonne lecture et accrochez vos ceinture! :P**  
><em>

A l'instant où il appuya sur la capsule et qu'on entendit le gaz siffler par la petite ouverture, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien raisonna.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, saleté de décoloré?"

Izaki tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler, puisqu'il était habitué à cette nomination de sa part, sa clope pas allumé dans le coin rougit de sa bouche et la canette à mi-chemin vers ses lèvres.

"Je pourrais te poser la même question, Tokaji."

Le concerné s'approcha de son interlocuteur appuyer sur le distributeur, les jambes étendus devant lui ce qui faisait ressortir leurs longueurs dissimulées. Il s'accroupit quand il jugea être assez proche et ne tarda pas à sentir une odeur familière émaner du blond.

"P*tain, mais tu pus l'alcool!

-Ta gueule! Je sens rien du tout!

-T'es tellement bourré que tu sentirais rien même si tu sentais la merde!"

Izaki se releva tant bien que mal et tenta à deux reprise d'attraper brutalement le col du brun avant de réussir. Il essayait de reprendre son assurance quotidienne mais ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il s'aidait à moitié de Tokaji pour tenir debout.

"Ferme ta grosse gueule, connard!"

N'empêche, sa colère, elle, était resté telle quelle. Malgré le sérieux que montrait le blond, le brun ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. C'est vrai qu'un Izaki complétement bourré c'était pas un spectacle qu'on pouvait voir tous les jours.

"P*tain mais t'es vraiment mort en fait."

Entre deux rires, voyant le blond chanceler, c'est presque par réflexe qu'il tendit une main pour le remettre en équilibre. Un peu lent en réaction, Izaki ne s'emporta qu'un peu plus tard, agrippant plus hardiment son emprise. Il tenta de rapprocher sèchement le corps du brun face à lui afin de se plonger dans son regard et d'expliciter sa rage mais il calcula mal la distance. En effet, le visage de Tokaji vint rencontré celui du blond bien que leurs visages ne furent pas les seul à se rencontrer. En effet, leurs lèvres aussi.

Ils mirent un petit moment à reprendre leurs esprits. Apparemment, bourré ou pas, ça ne changeait rien, tout deux étaient dans un grand coma léthargique. Le premier à revenir à la réalité fut Izaki qui s'éloigna lentement du brun de peur de sa réaction, après tout, c'était lui qui avait gaffé. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, ou du moins, il n'était pas assez loin, puisqu'il se mangea de plein fouet le poing du brun qui visa pile au même endroit du précédent coup. Sous la douleur voilé par l'alcool, il grimaça tout en tombant au sol.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? lâcha Izaki

-Qu'est ce que je fous moi? Sale pd, alors que tu..."

Mais il ne parvint pas à dire le reste qui consistait à résumer ce qu'il venait de se passer: ses joues étaient couleur rouge vif. Il enfouit son visage dans une main presque tremblante de colère.

"Pd? Tu rêves! Et sûrement pas avec toi! cracha Izaki qui se relevait difficilement avec sa canette dans sa main presque vidé sous la pulsion du coup et sa clope cassé qui était resté on-ne-sait-comment dans sa bouche, mais cette fois, à l'extrémité non-bléssé."

Tokaji voulu s'énerver mais n'en eut pas le courage en voyant Izaki qui peinait à se mettre sur ses deux jambes qui semblaient l'avoir abandonné. Il se retourna prêt à partir tandis que le blond renonça à se lever et se posa de nouveau contre le distributeur.

"Bon, j'te laisse. On se verra demain si les keufs t'ont pas embarqué d'ici là. ajouta le brun"

Son interlocuteur assis à terre tenait à présent sa cigarette entre ses doigts, l'examinant pour comprendre pourquoi elle avait autant rapetissé. Le blond réussit tout de même à le retenir d'une simple question. Un autre jour... un jour comme les autres, il l'aurait laissé directement partir car, en réalité, il ne supportait même pas sa simple présence. Une raison particulière? En fait, il ne s'en rappelait pas. Ou bien, peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien à se souvenir. Pourquoi le détestait-il déjà? A cause de Serizawa? C'était la seule réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit.

"Je croyais t'avoir demandé ce que tu foutais là, connard."

Ledit connard se retourna.

"J'habite ici, saleté de décoloré!"

Izaki ne répondit plus rien, se contentant de finir la dernière gorgé qui restait dans sa canette. Il ignora le brun, signe qui voulait dire "C'est bon, tu peux te casser maintenant". Et c'est ce qu'il fit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'arrête encore une dernière fois.

"Tu comptes vraiment rester ici?

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix."

Cette fois, il partit vraiment.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement. Izaki qui n'avait toujours pas dé-saoulé avait oublié l'espace d'un instant tout ce qui venait d'arriver, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans le bar. "Comment je suis arrivé ici?" C'est pour répondre à cette question qu'avait fait naître le paysage composé d'un grand mur foncé, d'une ruelle plongée dans l'obscurité et des lointains cris de mouettes qu'il se remémora sa nuit. Tout d'abord le bar. Oui, il lui semblait avoir un vague souvenir des jeux de fléchettes, des bouteilles vides et de ses potes. Après? Il avait marché, ça c'était sûr. Mais où? Combien de temps? Une migraine affreuse vint lui dévorer le crâne. Bon, passons. Il se rappelait par bribes d'instants qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un. Brun? Colérique? Insupportable? Tokaji? C'était lui. De quoi avaient-ils parlé? Avaient-ils seulement parlé? Oui. Leur sujet de conversation? Il ne parvenait pas à s'en rappeler exactement mais il voyait globalement de quoi ça retournait. Puis, subitement, une chaleur fugace émana de ses lèvres ce qui fit ressurgir un souvenir... non, une image pas très plaisante. Enfin, il essayait de s'en convaincre puisque, les évènements passés, il ne lui restait qu'une sensation agréable. Ses pensées lui firent violemment rougir le teint. Mais rapidement, il se contint.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive p*tain! C'est pas sérieux! Pas avec lui!"

Il s'énerva tout seul contre sa canette et la plia d'une seule main, écorchant son indexe. Mais sa colère ne réussit pas à le maintenir réveiller, après tout, il attaquait sa deuxième journée sans dormir et il était totalement bourré. Sans s'en rendre compte, il dormait déjà.

Début_Rêve d'Izaki

Lentement, il soulevait ses paupières bien que la différence ne fut pas flagrante puisqu'il faisait noir tout autour de lui. Son corps semblait être engourdi, comme entouré par de la chaleur opaque et sa tête, remplit par un brouillard épais. Il tenta de s'asseoir bien qu'il ne voyait une nouvelle fois pas la différence: ses sens étaient ramollis à l'excès. A tâtons, il parcourait les alentours et il put constater qu'il était dans une chambre qui lui était totalement inconnue. Le lit se trouvait juste à côté et le bureau à quelques pas sur sa gauche. Sans essayer de comprendre quoi que se soit, sa seule envie fut de s'installer confortablement sur le matelas moelleux, tout près, plutôt que de rester sur le tatamis qui lui faisait frissonner l'épiderme. Sans attendre, il s'y traina lentement puisque le temps semblait s'être arrêter dans se songe doux. La texture du tissu lui caressa le corps, le noyant dans un sentiment plaisant, comme si cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas pleinement reposé. Afin d'en profiter au maximum, il s'étira sur toute la largeur du lit quand sa main frôla quelque chose d'assez étrange. Il se retourna de se côté de toute sa longueur et dirigea ses mains à travers le noir sidéral pour identifier ce que c'était. Rapidement, après que ses doigts aient parcouru la chose mystérieuse, il conclut que c'était... des cheveux, soyeux et attrayant à toucher. Pendant un temps qu'il n'aurait su mentionner, il caressa la chevelure sans aucune pensée, un grand vide béant à la place de sa conscience qui semblait aussi endormi que ses gestes lents et las. Mais bientôt, sa main continua d'elle même sa route un peu plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente la chaleur d'une peau nue. Il longea l'épaules, le torse, les bras, machinalement. Cette peau était si douce, jamais il n'en avait touché des semblables et sûrement n'en touchera t-il jamais puisqu'il ne pouvait y avoir personne sur terre pour en avoir une pareille. La sensation qu'il avait lorsque ses doigts se promenait sur ce corps le faisait frissonner de tout part et d'ailleurs, c'était si agréable qu'il ne tarda pas à se coller entièrement à cette physionomie large... d'homme. Il ne réagit même pas à la nouvelle, après tout, ce n'était que son rêve. Personne ne saura. Ce contact de peau contre peau le rendit tout chose, éveillant radicalement son intimité et le faisant étouffer dans sa propre chaleur. Par passage entre-coupé dans son esprit, la scène se déroula à toute allure, passant des caresses innocentes aux attouchements plus approfondis qui ne servaient qu'à combler un vide difficilement nominable. Était-ce du plaisir? De l'excitation? Non, quelque chose de plus grand et plus fort qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il fallait qu'il assouvisse se désir incontrôlable. Sans limites, il se positionna au dessus de ce corps immobile dont il ôta tout sous-vêtement pour mieux profiter de cette épiderme unique. Il la touchait, l'embrassait, la mordillait jusqu'à plus faim. Son intimité le faisant souffrir par trop de contact physique, lui ordonna par acoup violent d'explorer plus en détail ce corps qui le rendait fou. D'ailleurs, il était pris de démence face à toutes ses choses qu'il ressentait, qu'il semblait toucher. C'était tout simplement incroyable. Il descendit le long de son cou, déposant plusieurs baisés sur son torse puis s'arrêta à son téton qu'il suçota et mordilla légèrement. Du côté de ses mains, elles étaient enfin arrivées à destination et s'apprêtaient à faire de longs vas et viens. Ça ne tarda pas et le membre durcit vivement. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il se positionna entre les jambes du corps qui s'était mis... à trembler. Izaki ne s'en préoccupa pas, frôlant son intimité à la chaire chaude tout en se collant un instant à la physionomie du dessous. D'ailleurs, elle bougea lentement d'un côté quand elle parla d'une voix douce (ou plutôt pas très réveillé).

"Mais... qu'est ce qui se passe?

Le blond reconnu immédiatement la voix ce qui fit rosir son teint.

-Voilà que je me met à rêver de truc porn* avec lui? P*utain, j'suis vraiment pas bien.

-Rév...?"

Mais il ne put finir de s'exprimer puisqu'Izaki l'embrassa ardemment tout en le serrant dans ses bras. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux du brun avant de se coller un peu plus à lui et de faire un ultime mouvement qui finit sur une plainte bruyante. Sa voix avait l'air si brisé sur l'instant, comme un hurlement. Izaki n'arrêta pas pour autant et même continua avec plus de vigueur, manquant de sodomiser le corps du dessous. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs planté ses ongles dans les omoplates du blond, lui arrachant l'épiderme sauvagement. Il ne parvenait plus à contenir sa voix qui fusait tel un grognement de douleur, il n'y pensait même plus.

"Hey Tokaji... Je pensais que tu t'étais fait latter la gueule plus d'une fois... Alors arrête de gueuler... comme une fillette juste pour ça..."

Le brun qui continuait à lâcher des plaintes sonores, s'agrippa sèchement à la chevelure du blond puis le ramena vers lui pour l'embrasser au contentement de certain. Alors que leurs langues s'emmêlaient dans des attouchements sensuels qui les faisaient tout deux réagir corporellement, Tokaji mordit violemment la chaire qui s'ensanglanta. Izaki se releva un instant sous le picotement cuisant qu'il ressentait.

"Aille!"

Puis se rabaissa, la langue suspendu afin de refroidir le point de chaleur intense, cinglant. Et, alors qu'il asséna un énième coup de hanche puissant qui fit, cette fois, férocement gémir le brun, celui-ci happa le bout de chair au goût métallique, faisant frôler plaisamment sa langue à sa consœur. L'intimité du blond grossit soudainement à l'intérieur du deuxième lycéen qui ne put s'empêcher d'abandonner sa prise pour geindre démesurément. Le blond ne put réprimer un sourire.

"Alors... c'est bon? fit-il entre deux mouvements

-Ferme-là si tu veux pas... aah...que je te les coupe! lâcha le brun

-P*tain, j'suis sûr que le vrai Tokaji... aurait répondu la même chose... J'savais pas que je le connaissais aussi... bien..."

Puis, se sentant venir, il se baissa au dessus des lèvres de Tokaji avant de les poser mais, celui-ci plaça lentement sa main sur le chemin à prendre. Effectivement, le brun tourna légèrement son visage sur le côté afin de pleinement laisser place à ses gémissements sensuels et à son oxygène qui peinait à le faire respirer. Alors le blond se contenta de coller son front à celui du brun et enfin, ils se cambrèrent pour jouir dans un dernier râle de liberté. Et ce fut à cet instant que le songe se mélangea à diverses illuminations aveuglantes jusqu'à ce que le tout ne se fonde dans un noir opaque.

Fin_Rêve d'Izaki

Et Fin tout court! :)

**_Raalaaalaaaa!__ Mon esprit pervers est revenu en force, j'ai pas pu le retenir et il m'a fait écrire toutes ses choses :S_**

**_Heuuu, désolé pour ma scène légèrement(~) sado mais je voulais me mettre dans se monde de violence où le mot "amour" va de paire avec "douleur", vous voyez? Alors c'est pour ça que ce rêve est ... comme ça X) _**

_**J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous plait! Et que votre vision du yaoi ne s'arrête pas à un bisou et à une caresse vu jusqu'où je me permet d'aller! De toute façon, je pense que vous ne seriez pas venu jusqu'ici dans votre lecture :) Bon à toute!**  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**_Voilà, on en est au dernier chapitre! Pardon? Vous avez pas accroché à mon histoire? Elle vous a pas plus? Vous trouver ça immonde? O.o Dieu! Même que vous vous forcez à la finir juste pour savoir qu'elle autre bêtise j'ai pu inventer? ... Je vais me pendre de se pas... T.T  
><em>**

_**Bonne lecture!**  
><em>

Comme_ une impression de déjà vu, il souleva lentement ses paupières mais bientôt, il les referma sèchement, à cause de la lumière éblouissante qui avait failli de peu de lui bruler les pupilles. De nouveau, il tenta la même manœuvre, cette fois avec plus de succès puisqu'il pouvait à présent voir un plafond blanchâtre avec une ampoule en plein centre. Apparemment, il était parvenu à rentrer chez lui. Mais comment? Il avait été ivre mort, la nuit dernière. Ce n'était... pas possible. Alors quoi? Où était-il? Est-ce qu'il avait été kidnappé ou je-ne-sais-quoi? Est-ce qu'il avait été violé? ... Impossible! Sûrement pas! Pourtant, il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas. Il entreprit cette fois de se lever quand, un poids lourd l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement. Il tourna alors son regard vers la source et la seule chose qu'il y avait était une touffe de cheveux sombre au beau milieu de draps et couvertures blancs cassés._  
><em>"Mais qu'est ce que c'es...?"<em>  
><em>Il ne put finir sa phrase puisque la chevelure noir disparut pour laisser place... au visage endormi de Tokaji. Le blond frôla la crise cardiaque quand les évènements succédant son dernier réveille défilèrent dans sa tête. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits puisque le brun ouvrait ses yeux qui ne tardèrent pas à tomber sur lui. Sur le moment, on n'aurait su dire lequel des deux étaient le plus choqués et désemparés vu l'agitation qui régnait dans leur cerveau.<em>  
><em>"To...kaji..."<em>  
><em>Ce nom sortit malgré lui. Et dire que la dernière fois qu'il avait prononcé se prénom c'était pendant qu'ils... tous les deux. Le rouge s'empara de leurs visages, prouvant que l'idée était apparu aussi dans la tête du brun. Comment réagir? Comment pouvait-il ou devait-il réagir? Après ce qu'il s'était passé? Mais, bien qu'il ne se l'avouait qu'à contrecœur, il n'avait pas du tout détester ce moment, pire, il avait... aimé et ne serait pas opposé à recommencer. Il savait que jamais Tokaji n'accepterait même si ça lui avait plu, de toute façon, il était comme ça. Il soupira sans s'en rendre compte volant un regard suspicieux de la part du brun.<em>  
><em>"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"<em>  
><em>Izaki observa son acolyte quelques secondes avant de dire, franchement, bien que beaucoup aidé par les restes des effets de l'alcool de la veille.<em>  
><em>"J'me disais... que même si ça t'avais plu ce qu'on a fait hier (tous les deux se mirent à rougir furieusement) tu te l'avouerais pas... et donc, que ça servait à rien... que j'espère..."<em>  
><em>Ses derniers mots n'étaient pas censé aller plus loin que le fil de ses pensées alors, c'est avec une panique maladroitement dissimulé qu'il regarda le brun. Apparemment, lui aussi ne s'y attendait pas et était encore paralysé par la nouvelle. Izaki patienta impatiemment que Tokaji ne revienne à lui, ce qui ne tarda pas, heureusement.<em>  
><em>"Ne... Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, saleté de décoloré! avait-il réussi à articuler bien que son teint avait pris une belle couleur pourpre.<em>  
><em>-Tu vois! T'es pas foutu d'avouer un truc aussi évident! chercha le blond tout en disant le fond de ses pensées.<em>  
><em>Tokaji à qui ça avait suffit pour s'énerver agrippa fermement la chevelure doré de son "amantennemi" afin de l'approcher et de lui lancer un regard glacial._  
><em>"Ne prend pas autant de confiance! Je préférerais crever plutôt que de recommencer un truc aussi désagréable avec toi! cracha t-il avec répugnance<em>  
><em>-Désagréable? puis il avança son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il frôle quasiment celui du brun, tirant par la même occasion sur son emprise qui semblait lui arracher le cuir chevelu. J'crois pas que ça a été aussi désagréable vu comment tu criais. J'dirais plutôt que t'as pris ton pied."<em>  
><em>Tokaji balança la tête d'Izaki sur le mur, manquant de lui casser quelque chose bien qu'il ne fut que sonné. Celui-ci retomba de l'autre côté, là où se trouvait les pieds du lit quand le brun se mit sur lui. Il lui tint les mains d'une poigne puissante, profitant qu'il n'ait pas encore reprit ses esprits pour se défendre et lui enleva son caleçon de l'autre. Alors que le blond avait finit nu sous le corps large de Tokaji, la lumière inexistante de la veille révéla de nombreuses blessures, balafres et autres entailles toutes aussi douloureuses les unes que les autres.<em>  
><em>"On verra qui va crier maintenant!"<em>  
><em>Sans ménagement, il pénétra l'antre novice du blond qui hurla à s'en déchirer la gorge. La douleur fut si insupportable qu'il fut couper par des hoquets de souffrances sans égales. Il put sentir d'ailleurs une substance chaude couler sur sa fesse gauche et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il saignait. Beaucoup. Il avait si mal qu'il ne parvenait même pas à bander, ni ressentir la moindre jubilation, c'était vraiment horrible.<em>  
><em>"Si t'y prend pas plaisir... puis il se coupa par un autre coup de hanche qui le brisait un peu plus... tu peux m'expliquer comment ça se fait... que tu sois déjà prêt..." (qu'il bande quoi -.-")<em>  
><em>Mais Tokaji accéléra le rythme soudainement, faillant faire perdre connaissance l'espace d'un instant au blond qui luttait réellement à supporter une si grande torture.<em>  
><em>"Ta gueule Izaki!"<em>  
><em>Et de nouveau il le souilla, le détruisit un peu plus jusqu'à ce que son corps ne le lâche, ne tenant plus sous les mouvements brutaux et qu'il ne s'évanouisse une bonne fois pour toute. Tokaji que ne s'en était même pas rendu compte avait fini par venir en lui, se laissant tomber ensuite sur le corps inerte du dessous. Étrangement, ça colère avait passé et c'est sous un nouvel angle qu'il se releva pour faire face au blond. Alors qu'il avait entreprit de parler, il vit la tache rougeâtre à ses pieds qui continuait de grandir, lentement, et c'est là qu'il comprit, bien qu'avec un peu de retard.<em>  
><em>"Izaki!"<em>  
><em>Empressement, il porta le corps sans vie et le reposa correctement sur les draps avant de le couvrir. Il sortit de la chambre juste après, revenant vivement avec une serviette sombre puis la posa au niveau des saignements. Quand il finit, il observa un bon moment, sans s'en rendre compte, Izaki dormir avec un sommeil troublé. Son cœur se compressa légèrement quand il se rappelait son geste dicté par sa colère. Il l'avait... violé. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le dire, juste celui-là. C'était si perturbant, créant un sentiment désagréable en son for intérieur. Voilà, ça c'était désagréable, pas ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière. Bien qu'au début, c'était intensément douloureux mais après, et bien, il n'avait rien gouté d'aussi bon. Et merde! Cette saleté de décoloré avait raison! Il ne pouvait pas avouer un truc pareil, que se faire baiser, il aimait ça! Autant se suicider maintenant.<em>

_Il était à peu près seize heure quand Tokaji était sorti de sa douche en serviette, se dirigeant vers sa chambre où dormait le beau blond (maintenant qu'il s'était avoué à lui-même la vérité, pourquoi se retenir?). Il était tout d'abord allé chercher un caleçon qu'il mit rapidement quand, pendant qu'il se choisissait un tee-shirt, il fut stoppé par la sonnerie de son portable. Il sauta presque dessus pour ne pas que l'autre ne se réveille et ouvrit le clapet. C'était un message._  
><em>"Je t'appelle dans une minute. T'as intérêt à me répondre. Serizawa."<em>  
><em>Il profita quelque peu de cette minute pour s'installer sur le rebord de son lit et d'embrasser le blond qui était plus que tentant, nu sous un drap blanc qui recouvrait parfaitement ses formes fermes et musclés. Lorsqu'Izaki ouvrit les yeux pour tomber droit dans ceux de Tokaji. Pas un son n'eut le temps de sortir de leur bouche puisque la sonnerie, plus longue, retentit de nouveau. Il décrocha sur l'instant.<em>  
><em>"Allo? Serizawa?<em>  
><em>-Ouai, c'est moi. C'était pour te dire que les gars m'ont parler et que... il s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps d'engueuler deux ou trois mecs puis reprit. Ce serait bien que t'arrête de chercher des noises au GPS et surtout à Izaki. Ça devient...<em>  
><em>-Ouai, t'inquiète. C'est une affaire réglé. le coupa t-il pour finir la conversation au plus vite et ne pas rentrer dans les détails.<em>  
><em>Pourtant, le mieux aurait été de la faire perdurer pour ne pas avoir à affronter le blond mais... cette fois-ci, le brun ne voulait pas jouer la sécurité mais... la vérité. Ça pourrait être profitable, du moins, il l'espérait.<em>  
><em>-Bah, attends, je t'avais préparé tout un speech pour te faire comprendre que...<em>  
><em>-Ce sera pas la peine, j'ai déjà compris. Bon, on se voit plus tard."<em>  
><em>Et il raccrocha, se tournant vers Izaki qui n'était pas idiot et qui avait comprit depuis belle lurette sur quoi débouchait tout ce cirque. Il se redressa de moitié mais abandonna bien vite l'idée, vu les pulsions qui lui charcutait l'anus.<em>  
><em>"Et merde! J'ai mal au cul et une p*tain de gueule de bois."<em>  
><em>Tokaji lui fit un sourire avant de lui tendre un verre d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine que le blond ne se fit pas prier pour prendre.<em>  
><em>"J'espère que t'as un sacré moyen d'excuse pour que je te pardonne un jour pour ça, dit Izaki désignant ses fesses.<em>  
><em>-Arrête de prendre autant d'assurance! Je pensais que tu l'avais compris! s'enèrva faussement le brun<em>  
><em>-Alors quoi? Qu'est ce que tu comptes me faire cette fois?"<em>  
><em>Il n'eut pas l'envie de répondre et, prit d'un court instant de folie, il se laissa guidé jusqu'aux lèvres de son "amant", abandonnant l'idée de toute honte ou embarra quel qu'il soit. Juste... l'embrasser, comme il se devrait d'être. Une fois que leurs bouches se descellèrent, le blond se risqua à dire:<em>  
><em>"Et bien, tu n'en ais pas mort on dirait! ricana t-il<em>  
><em>-Ferme-là! cracha encore le brun<em>  
><em>-Alors fait moi taire."<em>  
><em>Pour une fois, il se plia à ses ordres avec plaisirs!<em>  
><em>Fin<em>

**_Mon côté romantique avec des mots marshmallows a fini par me retrouvé et a terrassé ma perversité! Donc vous avez le droit à une p'tite scène à l'eau de rose! Mais bon, n'oublions pas que se sont les voyous de Suzuran, je ne pouvais pas non plus écrire des trucs "Kawaiiii"! Mais ça me manque... Faudrait que j'écrive sur un anime où je pourrais laisser aller mes tendances à la Barbara Cartland! _**

**_Bon, je m'éloigne... Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Moi je me suis bien amusé sur cette histoire même si c'était un peu dur quelques fois. Oui parce que dans crow zero, Izaki et Tokaji sont des personnages quasi-secondaire et on en sait pas des masses sur leurs vies ou quoi que se soit. Alors, j'ai eu plusieurs bugge à temps indéterminé pendant que j'écrivais. _**

_**Allez, je vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps et vais vous laisser le temps de m'écrire une petite review avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture d'une autre fiiic. Quoi? Vous allez pas me laisser de review? T.T Libre à vous mais ça fait toujours plaisir! Shaooow :DD**  
><em>


End file.
